


Little Rabbit

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabrina is 18 AU, Sassy Sabrina Spellman, Sex Toys, Snowed In, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “Ms. Wardwell? What’s this?” Sabrina asked. She was kneeling by the dresser, the lowermost drawer open. The snow had been coming down for hours, piling high on the stoop and roads, making it impossible for Sabrina to go home for the night- just as Lilith intended. And, more interestingly, she was now holding a bright pink rabbit vibrator.My my, Greendale’s proper little schoolmarm was full of surprises.
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Little Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Sabrina finds a sex toy in Mary’s house and asks Lilith what it is

“Ms. Wardwell? What’s this?” Sabrina asked. She was kneeling by the dresser, the lowermost drawer open. Lilith had been sorting through the closet, looking for something that Sabrina could wear to bed. The snow had been coming down for hours, piling high on the stoop and roads, making it impossible for Sabrina to go home for the night- just as Lilith intended. Sabrina, cold from the elements, had taken a bath and now was sitting on the floor, wrapped in a robe too big for her. And, more interestingly, she was now holding a bright pink rabbit vibrator. 

My my, Greendale’s proper little schoolmarm was full of surprises. 

“Oh!” Lilith put on a look of shocked embarrassment, blushing prettily, “That’s mine.” 

“But what  _ is _ it?” Sabrina turned the vibrator over in her hands. She pressed the one button, gasped as it began to pulse. She turned it off and looked back up at Lilith with wide eyes. Oh this was too perfect. 

“That is my, ahem, little rabbit,” said Lilith, “it’s very good for… self pleasure.” 

Lilith watched as comprehension dawned over Sabrina’s delicate features, a pretty blush spreading across her cheeks and neck as she broke eye contact to gaze at the device again.

“Oh…. Do you like it?” that wasn’t a question Lilith was expecting, but before her could answer Sabrina continued, “I’ve tried before, just myself in my room, and not with anything special like this but I’ve never been about to… go all the way.”

“Would you like to try it, Sabrina? Maybe, with my help and guidance, you can finally reach la petite mort,” said Lilith, her face the picture of innocence.

Sabrina’s head snapped up, looking at Lilith with wide eyes. Her blush had deepened and her jaw had gone slack in surprise, but she really shouldn’t have been. Ever since she’d turned eighteen, Lilith’s overtures had grown more… direct, more seductive. The hand that used to rest on Sabrina’s shoulder had found its way to her upper thigh. 

Lilith had been working so hard, why couldn’t she have a little fun?

“I would like that,” said Sabrina, recovering that impish glint in her eyes, “You’re such a good teacher Ms. Wardwell, I’d feel safe in your capable hands.” 

With the flick of her wrist, Lilith untied the sash that held Sabrina’s robe closed. Sabrina let it fall open, sticking her chin out with that cocky bravado that Lilith was familiar with. Lilith pushed the robe off one of Sabrina’s shoulders, her movements slow and deliberate. She traced a fingertip from the curve of Sabrina’s neck across her shoulder and down her arm, watching as the young woman shivered with her touch. 

Lilith leaned forward, as if she was going to kiss her, and Sabrina’s eyes immediately fluttered shut. But Lilith denied her the kiss- for now- and instead whispered, “Go lay down on the bed.”

Sabrina Spellman didn’t take orders well, but to this she complied, leaving the rob pooled on the floor. Catching her by the ankle, Lilith kissed the sole of Sabrina’s foot, making her giggle as Sabrina unconsciously let her legs fall open. Lilith’s smile widened as Sabrina’s free hand moved to hide herself. 

“No hiding from me little rabbit,” Lilith said, “If I’m going to  _ teach _ you how to come I’ll have to see what I’m working with.”

There was a flash of wide eyes, the reredening of cheeks, then the small but insolent all the same reply of, “Yes Ms. Wardwell.” 

She was being very brave as she spread her legs wider, letting her hand fall to the side, but Lilith could see the way she trembled, how her knuckles were white on the hand clutching the vibrator. 

“Good girl,” Lilith cooed, running two fingers along Sabrina’s hot sex, “And wet for me already my dear?”

A whine escaped Sabrina’s lips as she gripped the blanket. 

“Turn on the vibrator,” said Lilith, voice low, “The tip goes inside you and the rabbit will rest against your clit.”

Sabrina’s hands trembled as she turned it on, and Lilith gently covered Sabrina’s small hands with hers to guide her. Sabrina rested the vibrator at her entrance, gasping softly at first with the feeling of the vibration, then moaning as Lilith pressed the tip inside her already dripping core. 

Lilith pressed the curved rabbit attachment against Sabrina’s clit, making her hips jerk. Sabrina’s heels pushed into the bed as she gripped the sheets. With their fingers woven together, Lilith shepherded the vibrator deeper as Sabrina shook, body arching, as she cried out in pleasure. 

“Ms.- Ms. W-Wardwell- ah!” Lilith moved her grip to wrap around Sabrina’s wrist, holding her hand firm. Sabrina writhed, her chest heaved, and, just as Lilith suspected, every noise she made was louder than the last. Lilith tilted Sabrina’s wrist, guiding her to press the vibrator against her G spot. 

“That’s a good little rabbit,” Lilith said sweetly, her praise driving Sabrina over the edge of pleasure. 

Sabrina’s orgasm was loud, messy and wet, but Lilith couldn’t help but smile. Turning off the toy and setting it aside, she waved a hand to magic away blankets damp for Sabrina’s squirting. Laying glassy eyed and sated on the bed, Sabrina watched Lilith undress before laying down beside her.

“That was… amazing,” Sabrina managed, curling close to Lilith. Lilith petted her hair, feeling oddly calm as Sabrina wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” said Lilith pulling the blankets around them, she paused before adding in her best teacher voice, “I’m honored you allowed me to tutor you, as it were.”

Sabrina laughed softly, “You’re a really good teacher, maybe you could give me another lesson soon?”

“Of course Sabrina, it would be my pleasure.”


End file.
